Naruto's Who's Line is it Anyway
by Peepmeow
Summary: It's bad enough that their 'mission' is to be on Who's Line, but can the Rookie 9 and Team Gai survive a hyper mistress as well?[NO PAIRINGS][Rating for future language]
1. Team 7's Questions Only

An: Yay! I've finally started a Who's Line? Fic! This is based on The Violent Tomboy's, so thank you for giving me this idea. This will last about until I finish with Team Gai, starting with Team 7. Yes, there will be Sakura bashing because I hate Sakura, and Lilac will be the host. Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Announcer'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Who's Line. But I own a Sora (KH2) background!

Ch. 1: Team 7's Questions Only

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0 Started: March 14, 5:17 (Because of Hiatus) Finished:

"And now, for the game where the points don't matter, that's right the points don't matter, like it doesn't matter whether or not Naruto becomes hokage,"

A "hey!" could be heard from one of the chairs.

'And now, our host, Lilac!'

"What happened to Drew Carey?" was asked from the audience.

"Uh..Well, he got busy."

It cuts to Drew, on a recliner, taped to his chair.

'We meet: I like ramen, Uzumaki Naruto!'

Naruto looks around the studio for an origin to the mysterious voice.

'I abandoned my friend for a guy, Haruno Sakura!'

"A hott guy!" she yells.

"He's not all that great!" was yelled back by Lilac, one of the kunoichis that didn't have a crush on Sasuke.

'Get the pole out of my ass, Uchiha Sasuke!'

He raised his head in lazy recognition, only to be chased by fangirls.

'And I like hentai, Hatake Kakashi!'

Kakashi shrugged and read his book again.

"Shigure! What are you doing announcing the Who's Line is it Anyway! Show?" Yuki called, standing up.

'Lilac forced me' Shigure called back with wavy, teary eyes.

"Anyway, let's start out with Questions Only, this is for all of you, and you can only ask questions to each other." Was the ramble from Lilac's stand. "The topic is Where's Sasuke, and the setting is in the forest of Konoha.

Naruto and Sakura are up first.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"No, why?" replied Naruto.

"But have you seen him?"

"Who cares?"

"…I DO!"

Sakura was beeped out.

Sasuke came up next.

"What's up?" was the first sentence by Naruto

"Where am I?" asked Sasuke (haha)

"Can you answer my question?"

"Did Sakura ask where I am?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Did you say something?"

"…"

Naruto was beeped out.

Kakashi came up next.

"Why are you here sensei?"

"Where are you?"

"Can you help me look?"

"Why are you standing like that?"

"You mean like this?"

"This is going to go on for ages…" was the bored response from Lilac.

-10 minutes later-

"How did you become jounin?"

"Oh, that's simple…"

Beep.

"all you need to do is.."

Beep.

"and then take the jounin exam…"

Beep.

"So then you would visit Tsunade-sama…"

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!

"Oh, you beeped?" said Kakashi, turning to look at the tired Lilac.

She slowly nodded. "We'll be(huff puff) back(huff) right after the break (huff puff huff)"


	2. Team 7's Who's Line

An: Here I am! Haha finally doing the second chapter to this!

Cookies!

Evil Plushie Queen- Yay-ish!

HarvestMoonRacoon- Yes, I will do them next, then the rest of the teams!

Illicit Memory- Ah I see! Great!

Darkness king of mount olym...- Yesh!

Kittyclaw-Yes, I wonder what will come out of my evil-hyper mind next?

purple1- Spell check. Heehee.

Wit te story on!

.0.0.0.0.Started: April 25, 8:12 Finished: April 25, 8:21 (hehe didn't take long)

Lilac just came back from a pop-break(soda pop) and she sat at the desk.

"Welcome back to Who's Line is it Anyway! The game show where the points don't matter, that's right the points don't matter like it doesn't matter that Sasuke's family got killed! The next one is Who's Line and Sasuke and Naruto got pieces of paper in their pockets and they are going to play!"

"How the hell-?"Naruto noticed his full jumpsuit's pockets.

"Just go along with it" was called from Peep, sitting next to the desk.

-Skit time!-

"OK the setting is 'Naruto ran over a dead squirrel!'"

"Oh my god!" said Naruto.

"What the hell? You killed Kenny!" said Sasuke reading one of the lines.

"You owned this squirrel?" Naruto reached into his pocket. "Shut up and kick the monkey!" was what was read.

"Damn you, bastard!"

"Put on the hat, do the rap- to the west side!" was read.

"…"

"If you ain't singin, then I ain't talkin!" read again.

"Kiss the squirrel, dobe!"

"What squirrel! OHMYGOD A SQUIRREL AIIE!"

Beep!

"1000000 points for acting like you usually do!"

"WHERE'S DREW CAREY?"

"Uh...he's uh…busy."

Drew wakes up on his recliner, a rubber chicken stuffed in his mouth.

"Yeah, so! See you next time!"

Chaaaaaan!

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Hellos again minna-chaaaan!

Well, I have to go also! Bai bai!

Ja!

Peepmeow


	3. Team 7's Scenes Hat

An:YOSH! THE NARUTO CAST IS BACK, YO!

Cookie time!

Kittyclaw-Yesh, you are the only reviewer. Randomness is a word.

Tisk Tisk. I expect more review this chapter.

3 Reviews to update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's respective characters, nor Who's Line is it Anyway.

Expect Korean in this chapter.

Let te randomness begin!

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.Started: April 30, 10:40 AM Finished:

"HEY ALL WELCOME BACK TO WHO'S LINE! IS IT ANYWAY!" Lilac yelled. The audience cheers.

"Ok our next game is Scenes from a Hat! This is where I pull out papers that say something you have to act out. From this…" Lilac pulls out a hat, "Lovely hat…"

Kakashi and Sakura stood on one side of the stage, Naruto and Sasuke on the other.

"The first one is…What people on Fanfiction(dot)net do on their free time…"

Naruto went up.

"So…then…he…woke…up…" Naruto mocked typing on a keyboard.

Buzz.

"Oh…em…gee…"Sasuke said with wide eyes.

Buzz.

"Awww! I love it when people pair Sakura with Sasuke!" Sakura squealed.

Buzz.

Sasuke twitched a little.

"The next scene…What Sakura does in her free time…"

"Cuute! Sasuke-kun's going in the shower!" Naruto gushed.

Buzz.

Sasuke twitched more violently.

Buzz.

Kakashi lay spread eagled on the ground. "Must become stronger for Sasuke-kun!" he said while fake-gasping.

Buzz.

Sakura had an ugly look on her face.

"이상하넌 놈덜…" Peep mumbled. (Such weird people…)

"OK the next scene is…What would happen if Sasuke liked Hinata? Who wrote that?" Lilac asked.

Naruto snickered. Hinata, sitting in the audience, blushed red.

Sakura put on a fake smile. A bad fake smile.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU B---CH!" Screamed Inner Sakura.

'I can't call her that, she's my friend…' Sakura then thought.

(NaruSaku coming up.)

Naruto and Sakura both came up. Then he held her very fast and placed his lips on hers.

Sakura giggled.

Buzzzzzzzzz!

"See you next time!"

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Ok, so they were wildly OOC.

But does that matter?

Ja ne, (remember to RandR)

Peepmeow


	4. Team 7's Yaoi Goodness

An: Yeah, I know that I got 3 reviews for the 3rd chappie already.

Fortunately I still have more time for Dorm Life. SOOOOOO!

Wit story te on!

.0.0.0.0.Started: 7:28, May 2nd Finished: 7:33, May 2nd

It was finally time:

Time for the ninjas of Team 7 to leave.

But first, they had a little parting gift.

"OK, so what you have to do is read a yaoi fanfiction." Called Lilac.

"That's it?" they inquired.

"Thaaaat's it! But you might get a surprise. Let's start with a SasuNaru fic." chirped Peep.

"OK so this one is rated T, enjoy!"continued Lilac.

As they finished the first chapter, Sakura's soul came out of her body.

The second, Kakashi had a nosebleed.

In the third and final, Naruto and Sasuke died.

"Oop. Ah well. Gai's team is up next!"

"LEEEEE!"

"GAI-SENSEIIIIII!"

Lilac sweatdropped.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

What a sad ending to such a short chapter. They all died except for Kakashi.

Well, bye bye minna-chan!

Ja ne,

Peepmeow


	5. Team Gai's Weird Newscasters

An: Hey-hey! It's time for: Theeeeee NARUTO'S WHO'S LINE!

I replied to your reviews by email now, so go check it out!

Story wit te on!

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.Started: May 6, 8:57 AM Finished: May 6, 9:27 AM

Lilac wandered into the next-to-desk seat, while Peep was being the announcer.

"And now! Back to Who's Line is it Anyway with a Naruto twist! This time, we have

Mentos! Rock Lee! (1)"

Lee jumped up, waved 'hi' and sat down.

"Leeeeee! Maito Gai!"

Gai got confused and didn't do anything, just sitting.

"I can see your chakra, Hyuuga Neji!"

Neji was… Being chased by fangirls.

"I like sharp, pointy things, Tenten!"

Tenten sighed apathetically at Neji.

"And I'm your host, the evil-hyper-mistress, Peepmeow!"

"Welcome to Who's Line is it Anyway! The show where the points don't matter that's right the points don't matter exactly like it doesn't matter that Neji's dad died."

"Gr…"

* * *

"…O-kay. So! This time around, we're going to play… Weird newscasters! So, Neji is a rabid fangirl… Like Sakura and Ino. Think them. You're for sports. Lee, you are a drunk Avatard… You're the main newscaster… Gai will be beside Lee, and you are… a Mary-Sue, and Tenten, you are the not-caring weatherperson. Let's go!"

"Hello, my name is I. M. A. Fag, and this is the Channel 2 news at 5:00." Lee said in a drunken-like slur. "I will be your main newscaster for to-today…" He fell onto the floor.

"Oh-em-gee! Lee! I lyke, totally lyke, like-like you!" Gai squealed.

Peep was being creeped out. Then she sneezed. "너무 잘하넌댸……"(Done too well…)

"Hello, welcome to the Sports news. Oh-myGod! Is like, Sasuke-kun here, or lyke, something?" Neji's wrist flipped. "And lyke, if you lyke, see him, then lyke tell him I lyke totally lyke, LOVE HIM! EEEEE!" He squealed.

Peep was being more creeped out.

"Today will have lightning and thunder, but who here gives a damn? Aw, you gonna get hit? Too bad! Go ahead and die! I don't care! Hahahahaha!" Tenten yelled.

BuZZZZZ!

"Great! See you after the break!" Lilac pulled on her pink headband to her forehead, and her Hitai-Ate to her wrist.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

(1) I saw a mentos-thing-commercial on Youtube with Rock Lee in it.

Well-p, another chapter done! See ya!

Ja ne,

Peepmeow


	6. Team Gai's Let's Make a Date

An: Well, as I said, I will update! Buahaha!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Who's Line is it Anyway. I wouldn't be making fanfics about it then.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

"Welcome back to Who's Line! We have points, but no one gives a damn about them! So now we shall do Let's Make a Date! Shall we?"

The four obediently went to their seats.

"This is how the game works: Tenten is a bachelorette looking for a man, but you three are given strange personalities."

"Yosh! I shall conquer this and win my beloved Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled, even though his card said something he hated.

"Go!"

Tenten looked at them all. She then said this: "Ok, I like long walks on the beach. What do you like number one?"

Neji: Shampoo selling con man: "I don't know girl, maybe rip- I mean selling a bottle of this fa- I mean great shampoo!"

"OK. Number two?"

Lee: Sasuke (haha) "I dunno. I don't care. Go ahead and have your stupid walk."

"O-kay then. Bachelor number three?"

Gai: Kakashi: "I don't know." He said simply, and took out an imaginary book to read.

BUZZZ!

"Tenten, who are they?"

"Neji is a con man…"

"Correct!"

"Lee is… a non-caring person…"

"Close. He was Sasuke-san." A 'Hn' came from the audience.

"Gai-sensei is… A person who doesn't know anything."

"CLOSE AGAIN! He was Kakashi-sensei." A person coughed and shrugged it off. "You all get 1000 points! Except for Lee and Gai-sensei because they were guessed wrong. 100**1** points for you guys! Ja ne!"

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

HAH! I MADE THE DEADLINE!

Ja

Peepmeow


	7. Team Gai's World's Worst

AN: Sorry for the hiatus. It was my birthday, so I couldn't find time for leisure. So I'm doing this today. Is it…Is it the last chapter for Gai's team? No? Yes? NO. We're going to do:

WORLD'S WORST!(then a hoedown next chappie)

Disclaimer: Last time I saw, I never owned Naruto or Who's Line. I wish I did, though.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Lee was swaggering across the stage, drunk, but people were too busy being idiots that they didn't notice. (Does that ever happen to you? Happens to me.)

"OK PEOPLE SETTLE DOWN SIT SIT SIT!" Peep yelled out to the audience.

"Duuuust in the wind. All they are are dust in the wiiiiind, wiiiiind" came softly from the audience.

"DAMMIT INO CAN'T YOU KEEP THAT PHONE QUIET FOR ONE SECOND!" Peep yelled, outraged.

"Eeep" and a click was issued.

"Well, the Hat of Wonders has come back from the grave."(We call the dictionary in my debate class the 'Red Book of Wonders') Peep pulled out the tattered hat and pulled out a piece of paper.

"WORLD'S WORST: THINGS TO WEAR IN PUBLIC."

Neji and Lee came up. Neji pointed to Lee's current outfit(that green jumpsuit he always wears) and Lee…didn't give a damn.

The audience laughed.

Tenten set up a small dummy and threw kunais at it. Then she mocked Tsunade taking the dummy to the hospital.

The audience giggled. (Damn Microsoft Word. Tsunade is not Sundae.)

Gai came up and plainly said: Lead poisoning.

Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

BUzzzzzzzz!

"Cya next time!" Peep said.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Okay, so the who's line segments AREN'T so short. But I only have like 20 minutes to finish this. (The lead poisoning thing is an inside joke.)

Ja

PEEEEEP


	8. Team Gai's Hoedown

An: Yes, yes, I know that I haven't updated. Life's being bad and I have only now had time to update.

Yes. Hoedown. Not the Sasuke version though, completely brain dead X(

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. But I own this fanfiction. HAH SHOUNEN JUMP :O

I lost my funniness during the 'hardcore'ness of my studying.

Kay.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Lilac coughed and sat down. "Great! Let's do the Irish Drinking Song!" she yelled to the audience.

She grinned. "Naruto has been ever so kind to loan himself to the song, so me, Peep, and Lee have ended up in the desk. The topic, decided before during the commercial break. Trees in all their glory. Ready? Begin!"

The song began and they stepped into position.

Neji sang first.

"Without that green canopy

We ninjas would be seen

But I don't understand

Why we don't wear green."((If we jump in trees, we would be better hidden if we were in green. Neji is making fun of the fact that most of the ninjas wear black or bright colors in NARUTO, instead of green.))

Some laughing ensued as Naruto stepped up.

"People these days

Cutting down the trees

Soon enough we will have

Less populated cities!" ((God, you people need another explanation? They get most of their stealth from trees, and people are cutting down the trees, thus resulting in a less populated country when two nations collide.

Meaning that they both kill each other, resulting in less people.))

More laughter((SEE THOSE GUYS GET THE IDEA!)) and Tenten sighed, giving in.

"Sometimes I wander round

The forest-It's so large

I finish the path and I see

The ocean and a barge((Come now people, everyone knows the forest is near the ocean . ))"

A few more laughs and Gai walked up.

"Without these forests

The rookie 9 would die" The aformented students shuddered a little

"However with the trees

Missions-easy as pi!((Which is not so easy . ))"

More laughing but some people shook their heads in a desperate attempt to figure out what's going on.

"See you?" Lilac yelled to the camera.

.0.0.0.0.0.0

Man…

I learned one thing…

Never try going after a career as a songwriter…

I lost all of my funniness…

Wah…

Sooo unhappy today...

JA  
PEEPMEOW


	9. Team 9's World's Worst Again

AN: Haha, very funny…

Edo: Get on with it. I suppose I should be glad you're not fangirling about me and Winry though.

Peep: I don't fangirl. I fan. –takes out fan and whacks Edo-

Edo: OW!

RandR peoples!

Edit: I'M SORRY FOR REPEATING TOPICS BUT HINATA'S TOO GOOD TO PASS UP ON HER PERSONALITY! Don't kill me...You can flame me but don't kill me...

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Velcome back to another segment of Who's Line!" Lilac yelled enthusiastically. "Where the points don't matter, that's right the points are useless just like Naruto's brain!"

(No offense, I needed something to mock -- Why am I being so nice today?)

"Hey!"

"Get in your bottle, Lilac." Peep said pointing to an irregularly shaped bottle.

"…" Lilac clambered into the small space and shrunk.

"Today we will have…"

"Bark! Inzuka Kiba and Akamaru!" Kiba and Akamaru blinked in the spotlight.

"Uhhh… Hyuuga Hinata! Hinata? Hinata?" Peep looked around. Hinata was nowhere to be seen.

-Somewhere offstage in a closet-

"I'm not going out there!" Hinata yelled.

"You'll have to."

"Why?"

"Or else I'll stick Sasuke in there with you." ((Not a Sasuhina hintish, just something to get her out.))

Hinata meeped and ran onstage.

"Eeek! Bugs! Aburame Shino!" Shino looked. He didn't see anyone through the sunglasses.

"I am woman, hear me roar! Kurenai! (I'm an idiot, forgot her last name --a)"

"Damn right!" Kurenai yelled.

((If there is two lines here, it's my damn computer's fault))

"Now we're playing World's Worst!" The audience clapped. "Okay, here we go, here's the first topic…" Peep said pulling out the piece of paper. "World's worst…Way to fangirl!"

Kiba came up first.

"Oh my god! –Insert anime 'canon' girl here- is stealing my bishie, -insert anime 'canon' boy here-! I must kill her in my fanfiction!" Kiba mimed typing furiously on a computer, ever so often stopping and 'thinking.' "There! I had one of my OCs maim, rape, and kill her, and a Self Insert kiss –insert same anime 'canon' boy here-! Yay!"

Buzz. "Everyone knows those kinds of fangirls…No not you Sarv, someone on the internet."

Kurenai came up next. "Damn kid stole my act.." she muttered. "Um… I'll draw –insert anime 'canon' boy here- killing –insert anime 'canon' girl here-! Just so that I prove that –insert same anime 'canon' boy here- is mine!" Kurenai quickly took a 'pen and paper' and drew. She mimicked scanning and then kissed the paper. "Genius!" she exclaimed.

Buzz. "That was not so original" Kurenai mumbled something under her breath "But it's great!"

Shino stood up on the stage. "…" He contemplated his plan.

"**Omg**! That **baka**! That **bakaryou** stole my manga! **Baka**! I must write that ' It's so not **kawaii,** it's a **baka's **idea, **baka**!' No that would be insulting that **kawaii** art… I will formulate a plan, **yosh**!'" Shino said imitating a japanophile (1).

Buzz. "Ahhhh… The sweet smell of napalm… That was originally great!"

Hinata stood up last. Trembling, she stuttered. "O-oh m-my g-go-god… I-is tha-that su-suppose-supposed t-ta b-be S-s-sa-sai!" She looked up again and practically screamed the last part. "HE'S MINE BITCH!" Running offstage, she jumped into the closet and shivered again.

Buzz. "Okay…? We'll see you soon!"

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Japanophiles are people that copy some stupid words from anime/manga. Of course they use them a lot, but I only use Ja ne because it means see you later. Sometimes you'll see me sputtering out Japanese words, but other than that, I usually stick to Korean.

바이!

Peepmeow


	10. Team 9's Props

AN: Well I was drawing Fujiwarano Sai while thinking… 'I should really update Naruto's Version…' so here it is.

It's probably gonna be scanned eventually so…

Keep checking up on my profile page.

It's my sad attempt at a chibi-ish Sai.

I was going to draw me standing next to the comic panel that he's in, saying 'I was going to draw Sai fully, but I didn't want to screw it up so I decided to keep him in this panel right here.'

Oh well.

Sai shall do the disclaimer.

**Sai:** This is the first time I've been in a fanfiction by Peepmeow before!

**Peep: **That's not the disclaimer.

**Sai: **Sorry. Peepmeow does not own anything related to the topics below, nor does she take the liberty in owning them. Except Lilac. She doesn't care though. She would never have time to draw that well. However, the ideas in the below story are her ideas.

**Peep: **Good job, Sai. Here's your fan back.

-Props and Commercials-

.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Welcome back to Who's LINE! Where the points don't matter, that's right, the point's don't matter like whether it matters or not that Sai comes back…" Peep said.

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Fujiwarano Sai yelled.

"Uh…Right." Some microphone feedback was heard, and everyone cringed. "Lilac…"

"Uhh anyway… Let's continue!" Lilac said feverishly. "Now we're doing Props now…"

Peep handed Hinata and Kurenai foam 'M's, one per each, and handed Kiba and Shino a box of small, sticky black balls.

Kurenai and Hinata came up first. Kurenai held the 'M's to her butt with one hand and with the other hand, Hinata and Kurenai twirled their hands near each other's hands around in a circular motion. They ran forward.

"Rasengan!" Kurenai yelled.

Buzz.

Shino and Kiba came up next. Somehow they managed to make the balls into a crude humanlike, yet not so humanlike, form. Shino got from behind and closed his eyes, 'controlling the puppet' much like Kankuro would. Kiba picked up the 'puppet' and moved it around in a creepy fashion.

Buzz. ((Now the Hagaren plugs come in! XD Hagaren Fullmetal Alchemist))

Hinata drew an array (1) and clapped her hands together. Kurenai threw in the 'M's from afar and they fell in front of Hinata.

"It's alchemy!" she yelled.

Buzz.

Kiba dumped most of the balls around him. He was soon covered in black…stuff.

"Gate babies!" He yelled in horror.

Buzzzz!

"That's all we have time for, sit tight, here are some of those commercials you've been waiting for!" Peep yelled.

The camera panned out, and the Who's Line is it Anyway symbol appeared.

-Commercials-

Hikaru and Akira were playing on a goban in an indescribable room. The goban suddenly broke. They jumped back in surprise.

"Goban: 10,000 yen." Said the MasterCard commercial person.

Akari was walking happily along a sidewalk in front of her high school. The bag broke, spilling its contents onto the street and on the school grounds. She pulled a face and frantically began picking up the stuff before any cars came.

"School bag: 2000 yen." Said the MasterCard commercial person again.

Hikaru placed another stone, and Akira finally bowed, saying "I resign." Hikaru threw his hands in the air victoriously, grinning.

"Winning against your archrival for the first time…Priceless."

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The commercial thing wasn't well thought out, was it?

3 pages on Microword today.

(1) Array, that thing that Al drew in the beginning of the series, I've only watched a few of the anime episodes and the movie, they differ…like…a lot!

Well, I'll probably update within next week. I'm doing this simply for fanservice. I'm kidding. I still like Naruto, just not that much anymore. I wish I liked it. Oh well. I'll go scan that Sai I drew.

**Edo: **Why wasn't I in the fanfiction?

**Peep: **Because there was no place to put you in. Besides, you're going to be busy in my newest fanfiction… -evil laugh-

**Everyone except Peep: **-shudder-

Jya ne

Peepmeow


	11. Team 9's Broadway

**AN: Yeah, I'm not dead! I just got brain dead and stuff… So now I'm back!**

…**Yeah. It's real funny how when I got my artist's block, my writer's block went away. Hm. I must be cursed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. All characters belong to their respective creators.**

**.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Peep was snoring on the table. An airhorn blew into her face, and she wasn't very happy about that.

"HEY! WHAT THE- oh…" Peep mumbled. "Anyway! Um… We have Team 9, Kurenai's team!"

The team waved nervously, like mice awaiting their death. Well, they were awaiting their death.

"Today we'll be doing…" Lilac paused majestically, "Broadway!"

People clapped and laughed as Kiba, Shino, and Hinata ("I don't want to go!!!") stood up and sat on the three chairs. They trembled like buildings in an earthquake and Hinata actually almost fell.

"Now, we need a topic. Any suggestions?" Lilac asked.

"Mountains!"

"Exorcism!"

"Emo songs!"

"Elmo!"

"The Simpsons!"

"Okay, I think I heard mountains. Okay, you guys will go by the piano music given. Each one of you will say one word to contribute to the song, going like this." Lilac gave a little demonstration. "The Broadway musical of 'Mountains' shall begin!" Lilac pointed to the mysterious piano person. He began to play.

((If you're finicky for details, the order is Kiba Hinata Shino. Also, don't try to fix it into a song. It won't work. I tried.))

"You"

"Are"

"My"

"Magestic"

"Mountain."

"I"

"Love"

"You"

"More"

"Than"

"A"

"Water"

"Fountain"

"I'd"

"Climb"

"You"

"Forever"

"If"

"You"

"Weren't"

"So"

"Tall…"

"I'd"

"Hold"

"You"

"If"

"You"

"Were"

"Very"

"Small…"

"I'd"

"Bake"

"You"

"A"

"Cake"

"If"

"You"

"Could"

"Eat"

"Because"

"You"

"Are"

"My"

"Darling"

"Mountain."

"Too"

"Bad"

"I"

"Don't"

"Care"

"About"

"YOUUUUUUUUU!"

They finished the song, and the audience clapped while some snickered for some unknown reason. ((I don't find anything funny about this.))

"Um… See you soon!"

**.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**I… Really… Lost… My… Funny…**

**School does that to me. I'm not on a sugar high today, the cold I have is getting to me.**

**Wah.**

**Review if you like. Oh, wait. REVIEW OR ELSE! I don't care if it's a flame, or if it's an encouragement, I will surely reply.**

**Jya ne**

**Peepmeow**


	12. Team 9's Questions Only Again!

**AN: Two chapters. You guys are so lucky.**

**So, let's continue, funny or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. I do not take the liberty of owning the things I am referencing from. If there is any similarity between my plot and the referenced, copyrighted work's plot, this is merely coincidental.**

**Now, onto ze fanfiction!**

**.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"Welcome back to another part of Who's Line is it Anyway, where the points don't matter, that's right the points matter about as much as the fact that the Who's in Who's line is supposed to be Whose because of grammar but who cares!" Lilac said in one breath. While she was panting, Peep introduced the game.

"Hinata won. Well she didn't win, but on behalf of her teammates, she was allowed the privilege of sitting in the desk."

Hinata waved nervously at the seat.

"Today, we'll be doing…" Peep paused. She looked at Lilac helplessly. "What ARE we doing?"

"Today…" Lilac gasped for breath. "We'll be doing (gasp) more (gasp) Questions Only." She wheezed and fell to the floor.

"Again? You remember what happened last time." Peep said. Lilac nodded, but read the card anyway.

"All of you are doing this. Kiba, Shino, come up. The topic is… How if you take the B from Kiba, you get Kia. Your setting is… A car store called Kia." ((Sorry, don't know anything about cars. I sure hope you heard of Kia before, because it exists.)) "Shino is the manager, Kiba is a customer looking for a car."

Kiba and Shino stepped up to their respective positions.

Kiba started off. "Hello?"

"Yes?" Shino asked.

"Can I have a form?"

"Do you know where they are?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Is it possible you work here?"

"If it were possible, why would I be on the other side of this desk?"

"May I have your name?"

"Why?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Did you know that my name is Kiba?"

"No."

Beep. Shino was beeped out. Kurenai came out. ((I realize what Kurenai means! It means "crimson!"))

"Are you my teacher?" Kiba asked."

"If I were your teacher, what do you think I would teach?"

"How old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"That's none of your business, IDIOT." Kurenai said forcefully.

Beep. Kurenai was beeped out and Peep stepped up.

"Who are you?"

"I want out." Peep said simply.

Beep. Peep was beeped out and Shino came up.

"Have I met you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Did you ask for a form?"

"Yes, can I have one?"

"Sure, which car do you want?"

"Is that one over there available?"

"Do you think I should ask?"

"You're the manager, don't you know?"

"Do you think managers see all transactions?"

"Yes. DAMMIT!" Kiba yelled.

Beep. Kiba was beeped out and Shino was victorious.

"Thanks for coming and stopping by, next up is team 8 with Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma! Stick around!"

**.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Ah, the end of another great arc… Makes me happy that I finished three teams, makes me sad that I have one more to do.**

**Yes, the Sand siblings are not coming up. Yes, nobody else will come up.**

**REVIEW.**

**Jya ne,**

**Peepmeow**


	13. Team 8's Action Replay

**AN:**

**I decided to randomly update!**

**Okay, so this is the last team that I will do, in order to make my deadline.**

**If you guys review, however, I may do Itachi, Deidera, Sasori, and Kisame!**

**Those four will be wildly OOC though, because they need to be for this fanfiction to be funny!**

**Disclaimer: Who's Line is it Anyway belongs to its producers.**

**Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto.**

**Jokes belong to me.**

**Wit the story on!

* * *

**

The four vict-er…_players _were sitting nervously in their chairs, awaiting their death-err destruct-err… Destiny! Yeah! Destiny! Let's go with that.

"Welcome back to Who's Line is it Anyway where the points don't matter that's right the points don't matter just like it doesn't matter whether Asuma's dead or not!" Peep said grandly.

"Today, we have: No motivation whatsoever, Nara Shikamaru!!!" Lilac said.

Shikamaru just sat there, sleeping.

"I blow up into a ball, Akimichi Choji!"

Choji opened another bag of chips. Some chip pieces flew into the water, and the maintenance removed them immediately.

"I live for vanity, Yamanaka Ino!"

"Good vanity!" Ino yelled. "I am beautiful!"

"Scratch that, I live for vanity, both meanings, Yamanaka Ino!" Ino frowned.

"I have cancer, Sarutobi Asuma!!"

Asuma simply shrugged it off and lit another cigarette.

"We are your hosts, Lilac and Peep!" Peep and Lilac waved at the desk.

* * *

"SO! Today, we will play Action Replay! Okay, this is for all of you. Asuma and Ino, put these on." Peep handed them some headphones. "Choji and Shikamaru are two people in a grocery store." Choji went to the middle of the stage. "Shikamaru…Shikamaru?"

Lilac went over with a chainsaw. "WAKE UP OR DIE!!!"

Shikamaru jolted and barely made it under the chainsaw. His chair, however, was totaled.

"Lilac…"

* * *

-Please Stand By-

-Please Stand By-

-Please Stand By-

* * *

"Sorry about that folks, we had to conduct a funeral for Shikamaru's chair." Everyone was dressed in black. Asuma and Ino put on their headphones so they couldn't hear the scenario. "Okay! So Shikamaru and Choji are two people in a grocery store, and the scene is about how there are no more chips." Lilac snatched the chips away from Choji. "Ready? Begin!"

Shikamaru pushed a fake cart full of items and met Choji in the 'Snack Isle.' "Excuse me sir, I work here, is there something I can help you with?"

"Excuse me, where are the chips?" Choji grandly put out his arm.

"I think we ran out, sir." He put his arm through the 'shelf.'

"But…I can't live without them!" Choji sat on his knees. He feigned mourning.

"Sir…I'm sure there's a good reason for it…" Shikamaru seemed to find something. "Ah, there are computer chips!" He picked up a pack.

"I tried them. They're not really so good."

"Then…" Shikamaru looked down. "I don't think I can help you." Mock-crying, he pushed the cart away.

BUZZ. Lilac took off Asuma's and Ino's headphones.

"Okay, according to their actions, you have to make up your own dialogue." Asuma and Ino nodded.

Asuma pushed the fake cart. "Hello, I have a delivery for this restaurant."

"Welcome sir." Ino put her arm out grandly. In the 'kitchen', Asuma mocked storing everything.

"Wait a second…Where is the veal?" Ino sat on her knees and pretended to mourn.

"Ah, here it is!" Asuma picked up a fake package.

"But…That's not veal."

"But…" Asuma looked down. "I'm a spice salesman." Pretending to cry, he walked away.

BUZZ! The audience howled with laughter.

"Don't go away! There's more Who's Line coming your way!" Lilac yelled.

* * *

**How was that?**

**Thanks for reading! Now review.**

**Jya ne**

**Peepmeow**


	14. Team 8's Award Show

**AN: My heart's running at 3,000beats per second. It's called a soda rush.**

**Anywaysss, sorry for not updating. I've been sober lately, and I've busied myself with other things. coughdnangeland+animacoughcurrentlydownloadingdnangelvolumetwocough**

**OKAY. LET'S GO. If this isn't funny to you, it probably is funny to me since I laugh at anything in a soda rush. SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THIS STORYYYY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Who's Line. They belong to ABC Family and Kishimoto.**

**WHEEE.**

**.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.**

"WELCOME BACK to Who's Line is it Anyway, the show where the points don't matter that's right the points are just like it doesn't matter if Eureka seveN Restart doesn't get update-" Peep was run over by a couple of fans recovered quickly with little shoe prints on her face. "Anyway, the points don't matter just like it doesn't matter if DNAnge-" Got run over by DNAngel fans… "GAH. How many references can I make before I don't get run over?"

"…NONE!" a voice yelled.

"Damn" Peep muttered. "Let's just get onto it."

"Today we'll be doing a little something called Award Show." Lilac called out. "Ino will be hosting an awards show, but it won't be like a normal one. They'll make awards for the stupid stuff, like 'Messiest Divorce,' or 'Sleeping under a Rock'."

"Why not me?" Asuma asked.

"Since you're a smoker, and there are tons of gags we can pull on you." Peep said. Asuma looked unhappy.

* * *

Ino stepped up. "Welcome to the Golden Ninja awards! I am your host, L.O.L, and we have three spectacular winners today! Our first winner, Sarutobi Asuma with the 'Most Cancerous Lungs' award! Step right up, as long as you're not dead!"

Asuma went onto the stage. "I would like to thank cigarettes, and my wonderful team 8, who have helped me smoke so many cigarettes. I can't thank them enough." The audience applauded. "I would also like to tha-" Asuma fell onto the floor. Choji ran onto the stage, screaming like an ambulance. He pulled Asuma away.

"That's quite enough. He's probably dead by now." Choji said. "…Oh shit, he IS dead. Um…Bye." He ran offstage. "TSUNADE! TSUNADEEEEE!"

"Uh…okay…Um…Next award! Nara Shikamaru with the great 'I hate doing things' award!" Ino grinned awkwardly and stepped back to allow Shikamaru to go onto stage.

"I would like to thank…aw forget it…I don't want to do this…I wanna go home…So troublesome…" Shikamaru dragged his feet offstage.

"Okay…Next award! Akimichi Choji! What? He ran into other enemy ninjas along the way? Oh shi-!"

* * *

-Please stand by-

-Please stand by-

-Please stand by-

-Please stand by-

* * *

Meanwhile…

Starr stood up, put her fist into her home TV, and stalked away.

A moment later she came back with chips and some soda.

* * *

-Please stand by-

-Please stand by-

-Please stand by-

* * *

A crowd of screaming people rolled on screen. The camera panned upwards. Colored blurs passed by on the rooftops. Punches were being exchanged.

"DIE, BASTARD!" Shuriken and kunai were being thrown just off screen, and an explosion went off, killing the camera.

* * *

-Please stand by-

-Please stand by-

-Please stand by-

"Ah! We're back on Who's line!" Lilac yelled to the camera in an unknown part of Konaha. "Um…We're having some technical difficulties now…So…See you later!"

"LILAC!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST SITTING THERE?! OROCHIMA…!" Peep yelled. More colored blurs.

* * *

-Please stand by…-

**.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.**

**I'll continue the fight sequence in the next chapter. It'll have the Who's Line, though.**

**SEET TIIGHT! heart**

**R/R!**

**Jya ne**

**Peepmeow**


	15. Team 8's Improbable Mission

**AN:**

**Sorry for updating one day later than my scheduled time D:**

**It's been busy and stuff. Anyway, the long awaited chapter 13 is now here!**

**I may or may not do the Akatsuki. It depends on the reviewers.**

**Oh yeah, Akai… CUFFLINKBRACELET POWER! XD!**

**DISCLAIMER: C'mon, this is a fanfiction. I'm a fan. Who would think that I would own any of these shows? XD The idea for the jokes are mine though. AND I OWN DNANGEL VOLUMES 3, 6, and 9! Boy, I like multiples of three…**

* * *

"Why hello, Orochimaru!" Peep yelled out from a distance. The snake-man grinned evilly and charged. She jumped in time, and fell back a couple of feet away. She was on all fours.

Orochimaru noticed the cameraman, sitting there, watching. He charged towards the camera…closer…100 meters…50 meters…

---

Please stand by

Please stand by

Please stand by

Please stand by

---

It was absolute mayhem in Konaha's market street. Some of Orochimaru's cronies were running around terrorizing and killing the populace. Lilac and Ino were holding them back some, and then the camera went blank.

---

Please stand by

Please stand by

Please stand by

Please stand by

---

A flash of light. Screaming.

---

Please stand by

Please stand by

Please stand by

Please stand by

* * *

"Um… Welcome back to Naruto's Line!" Lilac yelled. The auditorium remained untouched, and Orochimaru had some kind of contraption on his neck. He tried to get out, but paused for a bit, winced, and sat back down.

"You know," Peep tossed a remote up and down, "If you try to get out, you'll get shocked badly. Pirates." She put the dial up to a skull and crossbones setting. "I like to use pirates."

"Well, we're playing 'improbable mission' today! It's where two people – Ino and Choji – are given strange, everyday tasks. One person will assist as the videotape voice. Kinda like mission impossible." Peep looked over at the four sitting there. "Asuma, you're the voice. Shikamaru…you're a human prop."

Shikamaru groaned. "So troublesome… I'll be a rock then."

"Whatever."

"OKAI! LET'S START! IMPROBABLE MISSION – GO!"

* * *

"Put in the tape, dammit!"

"Okay, okay! Geez, Ino." She smacked him on the head, and Choji put the tape into the VCR.

"CHHHT. CHHHT. Hello? Hello. It's me."

"IT'S THE CANDYMA-"

"No, stupid, it's me." Asuma cackled a bit. "Today you have to go to the local bookstore and pick up a volume of manga."

"Which one?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Oooh! I'm going to get Kare Kano!" ((Apologies to Tsuda-sensei TT))

"No wayyy! We're getting the FullMetal Alchemist volume 14!" ((APOLOGIES TO THE GREAT ARAKAWA-SENSEI! D: ))

They got 'outside' and walked towards the 'bookstore.'

"Hey…where's all the stuff?"

"Oh, here's a book!" Ino picked up a book. It was…"Oh, it's +Anima. What's this doing in the romance novel section?" Choji shrugged.

"HEY LOOK AT THIS!"

Ino hit Choji in the head. "We're taking you away from the snacks, okay? Lookit all this fat…"

"Okay…Let's finish the mission anyway."

"Um…What's this 'yen' thing they're putting on the books?"

"No idea."

"Hmmm…Maybe it has something to do with cats!"

"They want 300 cats for this book?"

"Probably."

"Then…Do you have any cats?"

"No, but I have this paper." Choji handed her a 1000 yen dollar.

"I guess we'll have to negotiate using this."

A couple of minutes later, they were outside. "That was easier than I thought," Ino stated blankly.

"Hm."

"BUZZ! That's it now, folks!"

* * *

**I have gotten…**

**So boring. D:**

**Jya ne**

**Peepmeow**


	16. Team 8's Talent Show

**AN:**

**This is a huge decision.**

**There is no 'both' option, so you have to choose.**

**Would you like the 'Legendary Sannin' omake option, or the 'Akatsuki' omake option? The omake will be four chapters long.**

**It's up to you guys.**

* * *

"Welcome back to Naruto's Line! Where the points don't matter, that's right the points don't matter just like it doesn't matter if Naruto masters his wind chakra or not…!" Lilac said. 

"IT SO DOES MATTER –TTEBAYO!" came a yell from the audience.

"Well, whatever. Anyway, since this is the last OFFICIAL chapter for Naruto's—"

"Thank GOD." Sasuke droned. Two seconds later, kunai knives outlined his head.

"Anyway, since this is the last OFFICIAL chapter…We're going out in style. Today, we shall do…KONAHA TALENT CONTEST! Shikamaru had the most points--"

"I THOUGHT YOU JUST SAID THE POINTS DON'T MATTER!" Shingk.

"You're not gonna be talking for a while. Anyway, Shikamaru and Asuma, since he's dead, will not be participating simply because I'm too lazy to find something for Shikamaru, and Asuma…he's dead. Let's go on!"

The audience cheered.

* * *

"First up is Ino with Glamorous!" **((I am so sorry. ToT))**

Ino walked up and posed. "G-L-A-M…O-R-OUS, yeah! G-L-A-M…O-R-OUS, I'm flyin' first class…up in the sky, I'm poppin' champagne, livin my life, in the fast lane…I won't change, by the glamorous…ooh, the floucy, floucy…"

"Uh, yeah, let's stop there. Judges?

The judges panel consisted of Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"Naruto?"

"Uh…huh?"

"…You weren't listening at all, were you?"

"Eh?"

"Never mind. Sakura?"

"Horrible. Doesn't sound anything like the singer. 5."

'Geez, just because you're rivals…' "Kakashi-senpai?"

"It was good. 8."

"That's 13 points, there! Wonder if you're gonna be unlucky!" Ino shrugged.

* * *

"Next is Choji!" 

Choji dragged a piano onstage. Then he sat down on the huge chair and played 'Fur Elise' at a slower tempo, but perfectly.

"…Okay… I never knew you liked playing the piano. Anyway, judges?"

"What the crap was that?" Lilac hit Naruto on the head. Then started choking him.

"Dammit Naruto! S-sakura?" Naruto slowly turned blue…to purple…

"That was…interesting. 7."

"K-kakashi-senpai?" …Naruto's face was now white…

"Ah, first, I think you shouldn't kill him…" Lilac let go. "That was done perfectly. 9."

"Okay! Looks like the winner is…Choji!" He raised his hands up in the air in victory.

"Oh, and be sure to vote for either the Legendary Sannin or the Akatsuki omake in your review!"

* * *

**Not the most clever or funny ending, but oh well.**

**It's pretty much summer vacation and I'm already bored.**

**Jya ne**

**Peepmeow**

**OWARI.**


End file.
